Muddled
by spottedhorse
Summary: Grissom gets a call from his friend, Brass. He's at a bar and needs a ride home. Gil gets to the bottom of his friend's condition and works to find a solution.


Just having a little fun with Brass. He's such a great character and he has such a big heart. Just makes me want to take him home and snuggle, LOL. Hope you enjoy this little take on his love life. Please review. I love to hear (read) your thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gil Grissom found his friend on a bar stool in their favorite bar. As far as he knew, Jim Brass hadn't been stinking drunk like this since a few months after he'd first arrived in Vegas and he'd gotten hammered at the outgoing director's party. Gil remembered that night clearly. Jim hadn't been able to walk past the open bar without sampling the goods. A certain city inspector was also at the party looking ravishing, and hanging on the arms and every word of another man. Jim and the lady had dated after his appearance on the Vegas scene but Gil hadn't realized how much Jim had fallen for her until that night. She obviously didn't return his feelings. "Hisstry," Jim had said..."Hisstry peating itself," he'd belched as Gil had driven him home. "Brass charm works ev'ry time...drive 'em away..." His head had lolled and bumped the window loudly, causing Grissom to wince. That was going to hurt in the morning. At that moment, Gil didn't think Jim was feeling any pain. Well...except the pain of a broken heart.

Grissom had poured Jim onto his couch, thrown a cover over him and left him to the inevitable misery of the morning after. Watching his boss hurl wasn't Grissom's idea of team bonding. Brass had shown up the next day at work looking massively hung over. Grissom had started to say something but Brass had held his hand up, waving him off. "Don't talk...just ...not a word. It hurts too much."

Jim had called him earlier from the bar and asked him to come drive him home. He'd had too much, he'd said. Didn't trust himself to drive. Gil wondered what had caused the police captain so much pain this time. Over the years, Grissom had seen the man shoulder all kinds of misery. A drink here and there had calmed his nerves or helped him over a rough spot, but Gil knew that Jim didn't consider the bottle as a solution to his problems. The investigator wondered what had changed to cause the detective to try to drown himself tonight...a woman probably. Women seemed to be Jim Brass's Achilles Heel.

"Hey, Jim."

"Hey," he responded sloppily.

"You okay?"

"She's leaving..." he replied, his bleary eyes turning toward Grissom.

"Who's leaving?"

"She just decided ...change of scenery for her, she said. New faces to see. I wanted to tell her...say...ask her, you know...what bout me?"

"Who, Jim?"

Shaking his head, he turned on the stool, nearly falling off in the process. "Me."

Gil closed his eyes, mustering patience. "No, who is leaving Jim?"

Brass tried to focus on Gil, his blue eyes were bloodshot and dark. "Her...shhhhe is...and I never tol her..."

"Told her what...and who are we talking about?"

Jim nodded his head. "Yeah...nev'r tol her...shhhe's beauuutiful."

"Jim..."

Jim interrupted with a giggle, "Tol her to unbutton oncce...oh,man..was that a treat..." he giggled again. "A treat," he nodded. "Could see..." he looked at Gil, "Oops...shouldn't tell ya... she wouldn't like me tellin ya. But oh man, shhhhe's got some bazookas, lllelet me tell ya."

JIM, who are we talking about?"

"Mmmm?...oh, Sofie, o' course..."

"Sofia's leaving?"

"Yep. Tired o' here."

Grissom actually thought his friend might start crying in his beer. Except Jim was drinking Scotch, straight up. "Did you tell her?"

"Hmmm? Tell her what?"

"How you feel?"

"About whhaat?"

"Her?"

"Oh, yeah...sshhhe's ..."

Yeah, beautiful. And you've got it bad for her, don't you?"

Jim looked up him, his eyes bored into to Gil. "How'd you know?"

Grissom laughed. "It's kind of obvious, Jim. You are here, getting snookered because she is leaving."

"Yeah, too late now. "B'sides...gotta go pee..." Jim lowered himself off the stool and rocked his way back to the men's room. At least, Gil hoped he found the men's room. Meanwhile, he dialed his phone.

"Hey Sofia. It's Gil..."

"Fine, and you?"

"Well, Jim just told me you are leaving us. And we're down here at Grumpy's. We were hoping you could come meet us and we can have a drink together. You know, in case we don't get a chance before you leave." He knew it sounded lame but he had to try something.

She agreed to meet them and said she'd be there in 20 - 30 minutes. Next Gil ordered coffee.When Jim got back, GIl ushered him to a table and put the coffee in front of him. "Drink." He commanded.

Jim took a sip. "I'd rather have more Scotch."

"Yeah, but you need to sober up some."

Jim looked at him squarely. "Mmm not drunk...just a little maybe..."

"More than a little and you need to clear your thinking."

"Why. I don't wanna think."

"We need to decide what you are going to do about Sofia."

Shhhe's leaving, nothin' to do." He was looking sad again.

"Just tell her Jim."

"Sure, like that'll make a diff'rence."

"It might."

Jim collapsed onto the table, his head barely missing the coffee cup. Gil heard his muffled retort. "Yeah, right...like she's gonna want an old fart like me."

"Hey...Sara wanted me. Stranger things have happened. Won't know if you don't try."

His head came up a little. "Ya think..." then it crashed back to the table, "no way."

GIl wasn't sure if Jim was still awake. He didn't move for a couple of minutes. Then Grissom saw him heave a rather large sigh and more muffled sounds came from him. "Dumbass..."

"Who, Jim?"

Jim lifted his head and tried to look at Gil squarely. Grissom wasn't sure how many Gils Jim was seeing but he suspected there was more than one. Finally Jim answered, "me. Shoulda tol her."

"Yeah, but you still can."

"No," her nodded. "Too late. Shhhe's leaving Monday." His head suddenly dropped again. Behind him , the door to the bar opened and Sofia walked in. Gil motioned to her and then put his finger to his lips to indicate quiet. She walked up behind Jim and stood, looking at Grissom, confused. He mouthed to her to stay right there. She did as she was told.

Hey Jim, what would you say to her if you thought it might matter."

Brass didn't bother to raise his head. "Sssshhhe's beauutifulll." Gil looked at Sofia who looked amused.

"And what else, Jim?"

"I dunno...maybe how much I ..."

"What Jim? Like her? As a friend?"

"Yeah...no..." his head popped up and he groaned at the sudden motion. The banging on the table was beginning to have an effect. "I ...more than a friend. Shhhee's so smart and funny...like sunsssshine..." he tried to focus on his friends face again. "I thhink I love hhher."

Behind him, Sofia's expression was changing from amusement to tenderness. She looked from Grissom to Brass and then back to Grissom.

"So, let me get this straight, Jim. You're upset because Sofia is leaving and she doesn't know how you feel about her?"

"Yeah...I screwed up. Shoulda tol her."

Sofia stepped closer behind Jim and rested her hands on his shoulders, her thumbs running up the nape of his neck into his short hair. Jim jumped at the contact. "So, tell me now," she said. She looked at Grissom, who understood that he wasn't needed any longer. He slid out of his chair and she took his place. Grissom left the two of them to talk.

"So, tell me how you feel Jim." Sofia said as she reached across the table to hold his hand.

Jim smiled a really sappy smile and looked into her blue eyes. 'You're beautiful."

She smiled back at him. "And?"

"It doesn't matter what I feel...you're leaving."

"But tell me anyway; maybe it will matter."

"Okay." Jim straightened himself in the chair and tried very hard to look serious. But as he looked at her, he melted again. "You are so beautiful."

"Yeah, I got that...what else."

"I...um...think that maybe...I could be in love with you?"

"Maybe?"

"Well, um...yeah..." his eyes were pleading for understanding.

"So why haven't you said anything until now?"

"I didn't think...I was...I mean, I'm a lot older...and," he looked at her again, "god, you are so beauuutifulll."

"So what made you decide to admit your feelings...to yourself, I mean?"

"You're leaving. It sort of hit me...I'll probably nev'r see you again and I nev'r said anything."

"Never see me again? Where do you think I'm going?"

"I dunno," he was looking confused now.

"Vacation, Jim. I'm leaving for a two week vacation. I'll be back."

Jim began to smile again..."Vacation?"

"Yeah...two weeks..."

Jim's head crashed again. Sofia winced. "You okay?"

"Stupid...stupid, stupid, stupid..."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree. Look Jim, why don't I take you home?"

"You gonna take me home? But Gil was going to do that."

"Gil left. I'm taking you home."

Jim liked that idea. "Yeah...you gonna put me to bed?" He started giggling again.

"Sure...you can sleep it off. And then we'll talk."

Jim giggled. "Sleep..yeah...you can sleep with me?" he winked.

"Another time maybe..." Sofia was really amused at his behavior. She had seen Jim in a lot of different situations but she had never seen him like this.

"Okay..." Happy Jim stood up unsteadily and began to walk, unsteadily.

They walked to her car and she helped him get in without hurting himself. Once he was belted in, she got behind the wheel and drove him to his house. Once inside, she walked him down the hall to his room. Pouring him onto the bed, she pulled off his shoes and was preparing to leave when he grabbed her hand. "Stay with me?"

"Jim, I'm not sure that's such a good idea... not until we talk, anyway."

"Just til I go to sleep? Nothing funny, I promise."

"Okay." She stretched out beside him. He reached around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "MMMMmmmmm"

Sofia felt comfortable in his embrace. She'd been attracted to him from the time they met but had developed deeper feelings in the aftermath of the Bell shooting. He had always been friendly and caring, but she'd had no idea of his feelings for her. She was excited by the prospect of what this could all mean. "Jim...I think I could be in love with you too." she whispered.

"Mmmmm, Sofie? Don't leave me..."

"I'm not going very far, Jim. Never very far."

His breathing had changed and she realized he had drifted off to sleep. Slowly she eased her way out of the bed and the gently kissed him on his cheek. Then quietly she left, closing the door behind her. He needed to sleep it off. They had a lot to talk about and he needed to be sober for the conversation. Because now that she knew how he felt, she was going to make her intentions known to him. _Wow,_ she thought to herself_, I should have planned a vacation a long time ago. But if things go t he way I hope they do, this will be the last one I take by myself._ She drove home thinking about Jim Brass and what she would do to him the next time she got into bed with him. "Mmmmmm," she groaned outloud. "Rest well, Jim...'cause when you wake up and we talk, you're going for the ride of your life." Now she was the one giggling.


End file.
